TODOS CON TODOS, 9 meses la resaca
by Busu
Summary: los senseis embriagando a sus alumnos? O.o q sera eso jojojo aca toi yo otra vez con una historia de todos con todos para que se rian y lo disfriten
1. cansados

CAP1

Era difícil caminar a través de tanto mangle (unos arbustos que suelen crecer en las lagunas y cenegas salada, son hermosos y con muchas especies que dependen de ellos n.n), la brisa y el agua salada resecaban sus labios y piel, agrietándolos, (los labios la piel no ojo)

Debían acabar con esa misión pronto, ya se habían tardado demasiado y de rodos el único que no se le veía cansado era kakashi, incluso al hiperactivo naruto se le fue la energía,

Naruto: kakashi sensei cuanto más debemos caminar tengo hambre

Kakashi: a ver …………….. mmm ……………………….. Creo que ………………. No se

Todos: k…………………………………………… acaso nos perdimos

Kakashi: no, no nada de eso solo disfrutamos de paisaje mas de lo que debíamos

Gai: por eso decía que yo debía ser el guía….. con un brillo en sus dientes

Era evidente que estaban perdidos, los 4 jounin y sus alumnos estaban cansados y hambrientos pero debían llevar a las hijas del rey de aquel país a su boda (esta idea la saque de mulan dos TT no se es q la vi y se me dio ponerla pero solo la parte de las princesas es de Disney el resto si es mío) y evitar que fuesen secuestradas o que huyeran ) ustedes saben los típicos compromisos esos , BU x ellos , VIVA la LIBERTAD ya me emocione mucho perdón)

Por esa razón habían ido tantos ninjas. (A si y x q debían cargar el carrito de las princesas) a lo lejos se veía una gran castillo entre el mangle, parecía que su misión finalizaría pronto, la felicidad se les notaba en el rostro incluso a los tres gruñones (neji sasuke el de los insectos cuyo nombre e olvidado TTU)

Era enorme y el atardecer lo hacia ver de un color naranja dando sensación de calidez (teoría del color) en la entrada se veían algunos guardia que al percatarse de aquel numeroso grupo supieron de quien se trataba.

Se les recibió de inmediato, todos pasaron al castillo pero luego de comer los 4 jounin decidieron partir cosa q no agrado a sus alumnos. Una estrella fugas llamo la atención de la tierna Hinata, cerro sus ojos y pidió un deseo (ya acá sabemos cual fue pero para los q andan en las nubes deseo que un rubio hiperactivo se fijara en ella)

Salieron del mangle para encontrarse en una playa, el agua estaba tan oscura como el cielo pero la ubita de playa y algunas palmeras le daban un toque acogedor (ubita de playa una planta q crece a orillas del mar o en la laya típico acá en Cartagena /c/bia) todos empezaron a armar sus tiendas y prepararse para dormir

Lee: buenas noches Guy sensei

Guy: buenas noches lee y los demás… excepto kakashi ojala y tenga pesadillas

Neji: mmgrr (q hombre de no hablar pero esta uuuuuuuuu)

Tenten: neji no quiere s ver las estrellas es q están tan hermosas

Kiba: hinata no crees que Tenten tiene razón, por que no vemos las estrellas

Neji: te observo (tirando rayitos de electricidad a Kiba)

Kiba: vamos vamos solo quiero que véalas hermosas estrellas

Neji: grrrr

Sakura e Ino: sasuke por que no damos un paseo por la playa?

Ambas se miran con odio y toman al pobre sasuke por un brazo (se va a quedar sin brazo o x lo menos con uno mas largo q el otro)

Sasuke: grrr suéltenme grrr (a ver quien gruñe mas neji o sasuke)

Kakashi: bueno si quieren seguir despiertos x mi no hay problema pero no se quejen mañana.

Aquello les cayo peor que una patada en el estomago y todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas, neji había sacado a hinata de su tienda y se la llevo con el a la suya, no

Confiaba en Kiba además los sensei dormían en otra tienda (q desconfiado y sobre protector mmm) esa era su escusa naruto quedo como callo, u no fue el único, el alboroto se había acabado y ahora todos dormían tranquilos, las olas de generaban un susurro acogedor, como una canción de cuna q los hacia quedar aun más profundos.

DESPIERTEN

FIN Cap. 1

Adelantos:

Hay algo en las bebidas?

Q eso es alcohol, sasuke estas bueno dice hinata

Tienen el día libre diviértanse

BUENO E VUELTO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA

Mas loca q la anterior espero q les guste n.n

Dejen rewieus n.n


	2. un regalo de los senseis

DESPIERTEN┘┘┘

Cap 2

Era muy temprano, el sol ni siquiera habМa salido cuando aquella voz los hizo salir de sus bolsas d dormir

Kakashi: serА mejor q lleguen antes de que no quede comida

Gay: debo admitir que Kakashi tiene razСn, aquМ hay alguien que come mas de lo que aparenta

La mirada de la sensei de el grupo 8 (es que no recuerdo el nombre alguien x favor dМgamelo) se clavo en los otros dos mientras terminaba su tercer pescado.  
Los chicos empezaron a salir de las tiendas algo adormilados, al parecer algunos no habМan dormido bien y se veМa en sus rostros (imagМnense el cansancio mas sueЯo, mala combinaciСn) y ojeras, la lucha se quien comМa o no lo poco que habМa (y que le dejaron sus senseis.  
Neji logro hacerse con tres pescados, mientras que Lee ni un trozo de madera, naruto logro sacarle a akamaru medio pescado pero Kiba lo ataco x atrАs, la lucha siguiС hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno, (los 3 pescados de Neji eran: 1 pa tenten, otro pa su prima y otro pa el) los gruЯidos de los estСmagos y el mal humor se encargaron de generar mas peleas en el camino

Kakashi: creo q debemos darles un DIA

Gai: OH si la flor de la juventud

Kurenai: si serА lo mejor (se le agradece a hadou ruri x darme el nombre de ella arigatou y a las demАs personitas agradables q me dejaron rewiews con el nombre de shino)

Los 4 jounins se miraban el uno al otro, tenМan una gran idea pero sus pupilos solo conocerМan la mitad

Kakashi: chicos les tengo una buena noticia

Todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, se podМa ver el fastidio q tenМan y q no soportarМan otra ⌠grandiosa noticia■ x parte de sus senseis

Sasuke: ©QuИ?  
Gai: hemos decidido darles un DIA libre

Kurenai: a si es el DIA de hoy pueden hacer lo que gusten

Los cuatro grupos no daban crИdito a sus oМdos Lee: DE VERDAD GAI SENSEI, sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusiСn mientras los otros le veМan con una gota en la nuca

Naruto, Kiba, Lee: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iner de sakura. Si ahora podrМa convencer a Sasuke en este lugar

La luz brilla en los rostros de los 12 chicos (incluso los gruЯones y el flojo) por un momento olvidaron todo lo malo de la misiСn, aprovecharon el lugar para broncearse nadar, jugar (tМpicos juegos playeros)

┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘

Gai: chicos aquМ tienen un regalo por parte de nosotros

Su cara era como siempre pero en los ojos de los jounins se veМa un brillo extraЯo Naruto, Lee, Chouji y Kiba llegaron de primeros comМan todo lo que habМa, la bebida empezС a marearles un poco ⌠no es grave, solo es gaseosa■ (soda) era el pensamiento de Sasuke, todos se comportaban de forma extraЯa, mas contentos, (estaban Apia happy q acА en mi paМs es prendidos ju n.nU q se estaban emborrachando 1 etapa) Hinata camino hacia el algo torpe

Hinata: eres guapo, no, no solo eso ESTAS BUENO SASUKE

No hubo sonrojo en su rostro, parecМa tranquila, Kiba agarro su cintura y la apretaba contra el

Kiba: me encantas

Neji: eres un ┘┘ suИltala o te mato

Neji caminaba con tenten a su lado, ambos estaban ebrios pero no tanto como Kiba

Tenten: Sasuke

ExtendМa sus brazos para abrazarlo, Sasuke la apretaba contra su cuerpo, mientras Neji analizaba lo q ocurrМa frente a sus ojos 

Sakura: hey la camisa la camisa

Yno: si la camisa

Shino desabotonaba su camisa mientras bailaba junto a Lee y shikamaru, los tres hacМan strip ties para unas Yno y sakura q no recordarМan nada al DIA siguiente

Chouji: yo hip┘ me hip┘ voy a comer eso Miro a naruto con odio pero ebrio, mientras el rubio volteo a ver donde estaba Hinata.  
Neji caminaba furioso hacia sakura que estaba tirada en la arena, se tambaleo un poco y cayo sobre ella

Neji: que bonito color de ojo

Sakura: me gustan tus labios a que saben?

Neji: por q no los pruebas (xd)

Neji la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello (XD) Sasuke le veМa con una venita en la frente, quito a Kiba de encima de Hinata y la llevo frente a Neji para besarla y tirarla en la arena (estaba ebrio su intenciСn era tenten pero la borrachera no le permitiС ver a quien agarraba NO ME MATEN AUN TT)

Naruto: eres un┘.

Tenten desabotonaba su blusa para unirse al grupo que bailaba desnudo

Kakashi: vaya, vaya un poco de sake en los refrescos y mМrales

Kurenai: si, me preocupan un poco las chicas

Gai: en el camino ninja se debe estar preparado para todo

Sensei Ynoshikacho: shhh, estoy grabando

Los 4 jounins no solo veМan las estupideces que hacМan los pupilos sino q las grababan para la posteridad (que malos n.nU) Sasuke y Hinata entraban al mar sin nada mas q como Dios los trajo al mundo, Sasuke juraba q era sakura y Hinata bueno no sabia en donde estaba parada, Neji se aferro a la mano de sakura mientras intento levantarse para caer en la arena arrastrando a sakura, volviС a levantarse para llevarla a un lugar mas intimo (a lo oscurito n.nU estaban ebrios no me maten TT) Sasuke flotaba boca abajo en el agua mientras que Hinata solo estaba sentada a pocos metros de la orilla, no podМa dejar de reМr y las burbujitas que hacia Sasuke no ayudaban

Naruto: Hinata n.n

Naruto iba a donde ella estaba y bueno seguМa siendo el mismo pero mas intenso, tumbo a Hinata en el agua y el callo sobre ella para empezar a roncar los tres estaba ebrios dentro del agua no sabМan no donde estaban y el movimiento de las olas no ayudaba.

Yno: Kiba un beso

Kiba la besa con fuerza mientras shikamaru se les unМa al grupo por detrАs (un sanduche q locura Dios q mente u.uU si me confieso mato al cura) no se entendМa a quien pertenecМan las manos o piernas

Tenten: Neji donde te metiste?

Sus moЯitos estaban desarreglados, camino hasta donde de oМa unos gemidos extraЯos, su ebriedad le nublaba la vista, y solo conservaba el brasiel y el interior (moruno, pantaleta, tangaleta como sea q lo conozcan) luego de hacer los striet tieces Junto Lee, shino y shikamaru.  
Las manos de Neji se deslizaban x todo el cuerpo de sakura mientras esta le abrazaba y besa lo mas que puede, los gemidos que escapan de sus labios eran cada vez mas fuertes, tenten los encontrС solo mirС la escena para luego sentarse junto a ellos, Neji extendiС su brazo para llevarla lo mas cerca q el, la besa con mas intensidad que a sakura los tres se entrelazaron sin pensar solo dejАndose llevar (lo q causa el alcohol) Lee se arrastraba por la playa mientras bebМa mas y mas, estaba mas ebrio q los demАs y no diferenciaba nada

Lee: eres tu, mi hermosa princesa

Akamaru: aurrk

Lee abrazo al pobre perrito q intentaba escapar llenando lo de besos q asustaban al pobre akamaru.  
Pronto el alcohol fue causando su efecto mas mortal EL SUEяO caМan 1 x 1 mientras los 4 jounins veМan los daЯos que habМan causado y lo divertido q les pareciС

Fin CАp.

Esto es todo x ahora gracias a todas las lindas personitas q dejaron rewieus asМ si dan ganas de subir mАs CАp. n.n Avances:

LA RESACA:  
Y tu q haces con migo Y mi ropa Q son estas pastillas caso son ┘. 


	3. anuncio!

HOLA A TODOS, lamento el no poder subir los capitulos pronto, debido a un problema con mi pc los cap q suba estaran mal esccritos entonces mejor esperar un poquito, favor disculpen prometo tratar de arreglar el problema pronto.

Muchos besos a todos


	4. LA RESACA

hola de nuevo

mis disculpas x es cap anterior donde x problemas en mi compu no se entendia el cap gomen

u.u

a tambien me disculpo x q se q este cap fue demaciado fuerte gomen

me permito informar tambien q como ya entre a la u otra vez no podre subir los cap a menudo

como desearia pero les digo q ya tengo casi otodo asi q es

pero disculpen y entiendan y aca les va el 3 cap

cap 3

LA RESACA

neji abre sus ojos para ver el rostro de tenten,a su lado se veia tan feliz, era agradable

verla asi, bajó su vista para encontrarce con un cabello rosado

sobre su pecho, los tres estaban desnudos

neji: que paso EL DOLOR DE CABEZA era tan fuerte q al levantarce sintió como si le

golpearan con un maso en la cabeza, los ojos cacafes se abrian para descubrir lo terrible

que era la luz en esos momentos, se sonrrojo al ver el pecho desnudo de neji pero la colera

y verguenza se apodero de ella al ver la situacion.

sakura: Que paso anoche?

neji: no grites, no lo se

tenten: como q no sabes?

neji: por q no me lo dicen ustedes?

neji habi extendido su mano para alejar a tenten pero algo blando fue lo q toco, lo mas

despacio que pudo giro su rostro hacia la sonrrojada tente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de

sakura, neji tenia entre sus dedos uno de los senos de tenten, hasta ese momento no habian

notado que se encontraban desnudos "QUE HABIA PASADO?"

hinata habia despertado en la orilla de la playa abrazada a sasuke y naruto, solo naruto

tenia ropa, por suerte ella habia despertado antes que los demas y pudo buscar su ropa,

sasuke abrio los ojos con dificultad la luz del sol lo estaba matando pero al verce

abrazando al joven rubio lo dscompuso más.

naruto abrio sus ojos solo para voltearce y vomitar todo lo q tenia adentro, el olor mareo a

sasuke haciendole expulsar hasta la bilis, el agua salada los deshidrataba aun mas de lo q

ya estaban, el sol les molestaba, su cuerpo estaba mas destrozado q si hubiecen peleado en

alguna batalla importante, la cabeza era lo peor, el solo moverce hacia q les doliera

caminaban despacio hacia donde estaba sentada hinata y los 4 jounnin

kakashi: ohayo

naruto y sasuke levantan la vista

a simple vista no se sabia quien estaba peor, hinata se coloreo al escucharlos al parecer

ellos tampoo se acordaban del dia anterior pero el saber q desperto desnuda al igual que

sasuke y abrazada por naruto...

akamaru: aurk aurk aurk

kia: callate

lee: e?¿

el fuerte ladrido de akamaru los derpertaba a uno x uno el dolor de cabeza, el sabor amargo

en sus bocas y la sensacion de haber perdido un importante suceso en su memoria los

acompañaba a todos lados, uno x uno empezó a vestirce o a buscar algo para calmar sus dudas

kurenai: ino tomate esto

ino: eso es ...

kurenai: algo asi

los ojos de la mona(rubia)se desorbitaron por completo esas anticonsetivas no eran una buena

señal, hinata vio como ino no dudaba en tomarlas, ella ya habia tomado pero estaba asustada

no por la posibilidad de quedar embarazada, sino por deconocer quien era el padre

lee: donde estan sakura tenten y neji?

kakashi: aqui esta su ropa, hinata sama serias tan amable de llevarcelas estan en los

espolones (mueo de contencion de rocas marinas q detienen el mar para evitar accidentes son

naturales o artificiales ...)

hinata: hai

todos se ven algo asustados, preocupados "QUE HICIMOS" ese pensamiento reinaba en sus

mentes pero algo no cuadraba

shikamaru: ustedes pusieron algo en las bebidas

kakashi: nosotros jamas

hinata: daijobu desuka?

neji parecia ido, el ver a sakura tenten y a el mismo desnudo en esa situacion tan

comprometedora lo dejo en shock

tente: arigatou hinata

sakura si, si, gracias

hinata: no se preocupen

neji empesó a vestirce sin dar señales de q salia de aquel estado, los cuato volvieron con

el grupo q se quejaba por el guallabo

kurenai: bueno hora de irnos

fin cap3

etto... espero les haya gustado dejen rewiews pronto les paso el 4 cap y

gonen x q me pase un poko

a y gracias a las lindas personas q me dieron los nombres


	5. el parto

Ola se q e tardado mucho y les pido disculpas por problemas de parciales y salud me atrás mas de lo q deseaba pero aca les va el cuarto cap espero lo disfruten y dejen rewieus prometo q si lo hacen les mencionare al final del fics si no dejare de escribirlo onegai discúlpenme

(A si debo aclarar la edad de lo personajes pues verán están de 18 años en adelante para evitar posibles problemas)

CAP4 EL PARTO

El camino a konoha fue silencioso y agotador, era lo peor que habían vivido hasta el momento, el guayabo (resaca) no perdonaba a nadie y caminar así al ritmo que llevaban los senseis era como si desearan matarlos.

Neji y hinata entraron a la mansión hyuuga cada uno a su cuarto solo querían una cama y silencio

Shikamaru: ino lo que te dio kurenai era…

Ino: anticonceptivos

Shikamaru: que problemático

Ino: que harías si bueno si

Shikamaru: tener un bebe es muy problemático… pero… tocara no ya estamos grandes para responder por nuestros actos

Los ojos de la mona (rubia) se iluminaron sus temores se fueron nada la preocupaba.

Sasuke caminaba a su casa se detiene al ver una pareja con un bebe, pensó en sakura y su deseo de restaurar su clan, deseaba que su clan fuera mas fuerte que el anterior

Sasuke: "hinata hyuuga que hice anoche contigo?"

El fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía recordar lo que había hecho con la heredera de los hyuuga, por alguna razón veía imágenes en la que ambos se besaban y estaban desnudos pero lo demás estaba borrado

Sakura y tenten se miraban preocupadas kurenai les había dicho que era muy tarde para cualquier método anticonceptivo no sabían que hacer

Tenten: sakura a ti te gusta Neji?

Sakura: ¿nani? Claro que no yo amo a Sasuke dicho este nombre baja la cabeza al igual que tenten, estaba tan ebria el día anterior que no recordaba nada de lo que hizo

Sakura: tenten tú sabes que pasó

Tenten negó con la cabeza ella solo sabia que despertó sin ropa y al igual que sakura estaba abrazada por Neji

Tsunade-: entren debemos hablar

……………………-………………………………….-…………

Naruto: kakashi sensei que hizo

Kakashi: nada

Naruto: algo nos hizo usted y los demás

La cabeza le daba vueltas y por un momento casi se cae al suelo, kakashi lo veía divertido mientras le señalaba una sopa levanta muertos que estaba en la mesa

Kakashi: creo que en nueve meses te darás cuenta de todo

Naruto: QUE?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Los días y meses pasaron rápido algunos cosas no cambiaban mientras que otras si

Hiashi: esto es una vergüenza para los hyuuga

Neji: yo me hago responsable por todo, así no será una deshonra

Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja mientras Neji estaba delante de ella protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que hiciera Hiashi

En nueve meses el vientre de hinata creció y con el un nuevo ser, Neji y hinata lo ocultaron pero era evidente, no solo hinata sino tenten sakura e ino, solo que en sus casos era un poco mas censillo

Hiashi: este niño es tuyo Neji?

Neji miro a hinata por un momento si decía la verdad o mentía no habría diferencia

Hiashi nunca perdonaría lo que hizo su prima

Neji: aunque no lo fuera respondería por el

Hiashi abandono el lugar dejando a los primos en el lugar

Hinata: Neji kum arigatou pero… yo no se quien es

Neji: cuando nazca lo sabremos, solo espero que no sea de naruto

Hinata: ah me duele

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino: amor me llevas al hospital

Shikamaru: que problemático

Ino y Shikamaru debieron contraer nupcias (si no el papa de ino lo mataba) y los dolores de parto ya habían llegado, en el camino se encontraron con la madre de sakura que la llevaba al hospital junto con tenten (si por la magia del fics tenten estaba con sakura)

Shikamaru: acaso puede ser más problemático

Tsunade: a ver estamos listos para los partos

Las cuatro kunoichis estaban en labor (parece q las pastillas de kurenai no surtieron efecto) y los nervios de los chicos hasta el tope, al fin sabrían con exactitud que hicieron esa noche de tragos

Fin cap4

Bueno este Cáp. Fue raro lo admito fue como un momento de intentar ponerlo todo les aviso q x ahora ando medio loca x q creo q me estoy tirando el semestre así q me concentrare en salvarlo x favor paciencia y gracias a las lindas personas q me escriben bechito


	6. el nacimiento y las verdades

Cáp. 5

El nacimiento y las verdades

Tsunade: puja sakura puja

Sakura era la ultima, al parecer eran gemelos (eso explica la enorme barrigota)

Bebe 2: ñia ñia ñia

Tsunade: felicidades tienes una nena

Los chicos esperaban afuera junto con los jounins causantes de esto y algunos parientes la desesperación y el temor se apodero de cada uno

Sasuke: Neji podemos hablar

Neji: si

Sasuke: tú estabas con sakura, pero ese bebe, verás sakura y yo

Neji: si ese bebe es mío yo responderé por que es mi hijo

Sasuke: pero tenten

Neji: también, yo soy responsable de mis actos

Sasuke: sakura se casara conmigo

Neji: esta bien pero si, mi hijo vendrá conmigo

Sasuke: que te hace creer que es tuyo

Kakashi: chicos vengan a ver

Los bebes estaban en sus cunas junto a sus madres, los chicos no tenían palabras, Neji veía al pequeño niño que estaba junto a la cama de tenten siempre quiso esto pero al ver como Sasuke cargaba a uno de los dos gemelos de sakura no pudo evitar el dirigirse al lugar.

Naruto: que lindos pero a quien se parecen obachan

Tsunade: baka no me digas as, los bebes solo mostraran a quien se parecen cuando tengan veinte días o tres meses

Hiashi tomo a su nieto en brazos era un digno heredero hyuuga se podía ver como la línea sanguínea del byakugan estaba en el pero había algo que no era común en los hyuuga pero al parecer lo hacia mas fuerte.

Naruto: suegrito.

Hinata: etto naruto, no creo que tú seas el padre

Sasuke veía al pequeño con una sensación extraña, cargo a la nena de sakura por esa sensación "y es que acaso el, no imposible" Hiashi observo al bebe de tenten era obvio que la sangre hyuuga corría por sus venas

Shikamaru: esas cosas son mías?

Ino: si

Akamaru: aur aurk

Kiba: que dices?

La sangre se le helaba al parecer ese niño que cargaba Shikamaru era suyo según akamaru, pero como podría reclamarlo como suyo

Kiba: puedo cargarlo?

Ino: claro que no tienes garrapatas y seguro se las pasas

Kiba: YO NO TENGO GARRAPATAS

Shikamaru: que aburrido toma

Kiba cargo a su hijo lo olía y detecto un olor típico en los de su clan

Hiashi: tenten es tu nombre verdad

Tenten: hai

Hiashi: este niño es hyuuga

Neji llevo al niño de sakura con tenten y el pequeño que Hiashi le devolvía

Neji: señor estos dos tienen la sangre hyuuga

Hiashi: así es

Neji: ellos son mis hijos

Sasuke: que te hace pensar que ese niño no es mi hijo?

La tensión aumento en la sala, todos se veían, dudaban de toso aquella broma les costo mucho ahora tendrían que hacer pruebas

Hinata: ah ah (casi en susurro)

La cara de hinata mostraba dolor tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que salio se la sala de partos

Tsunade: que otro? Apártense

Hinata volvió labor (no pregunten -.-U) Naruto chillaba como un niño chiquito por todo el lugar mientras los demás estaban a la expectativa

Hiashi-Neji-Sasuke ¿otro?

Sasuke estaba pálido algo le decía que lo que venia no era bueno y no se equivoco 3 minutos después de escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, Tsunade asomo su cabeza en la habitación donde todos aguardaban en silencio, llevaba a un pequeño bebe, una nena para ser mas exactos, dueña de unos ojos azules tan profundos que se podía perder en ellos

Naruto: esa es mía, si mi niña nn, soy el padre de dos niños viva

Hiashi miraba a la niña, parecía tener el byakugan pero era como los demás ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían color?

Hinata etto…

Neji: e……

Naruto: si…. A ti te vamos a llamar …. Que nombre te pondré a ver ….

Hiashi: aya como mi madre

Tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la llevo junto a su hermano, mientras los demás se veían atónitos.

Fin cap5

Espero les guste a i explico verán a petición de karkai le puse hijo a naruto pero originalmente naruto no tenia hijos pero aja

Dejen rewiews por favor así sea para decir q no les gusto


End file.
